1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to an inspection method and an inspection apparatus, and more particularly, to an inspection method for inspecting a pixel array substrate and an inspection apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A display includes a pixel array substrate and an opposite substrate. In a manufacturing process of the display, the pixel array substrate and the opposite substrate are respectively manufactured. Then, the pixel array substrate and the opposite substrate are assembled in a group to complete the display. In general, the pixel array substrate is inspected before the pixel array substrate and the opposite substrate are assembled in a group.
In the conventional techniques, a fixture has to be changed when inspecting of the pixel array substrate, and a probe on the fixture is not easily aligned with the pixel array substrate, or a gap between a modulator used for inspecting the pixel array substrate and the pixel array substrate is difficult to be controlled, and the pixel array substrate is easily be scratched. In other words, the conventional inspection method is complicated, and the conventional inspection apparatus has a complex structure and is expensive.